


Post-credit Scene: BTW The Dog Is Fine

by ShuFlyPie



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, look i just needed to make sure the dog was Fine okay, no profreading we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19596580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuFlyPie/pseuds/ShuFlyPie
Summary: The Dog Is Fine.





	Post-credit Scene: BTW The Dog Is Fine

Viago looked up from a new documentary about Norse Gods (directed by a young upcomer called Waititi or whatnot) to see Stu anxiously shifting his weight between his feet. 

“Stu! What’s wrong?” Viago demanded. It was probably the werewolves. They were probably inhibiting Stu’s proper induction into the post-death world. Hopefully this means Stu will finally allow Viago and his flatmates to finally take care of the werewolf pack. 

“Can I ask for a favour?” Stu asked, picking under his nails for dirt from the holes in the garden he must have picked up during his last transformation.

“Of course.” 

“Would you be willing to come with me to the city? And do that hypnosis thing on the officers?” 

“Of course! What have they done to displease you? Shall I make them think their fingers are spider legs?” 

“What? No! I just… they’re planning on putting down Muffin today, and I can’t let her take the fall for something stupid my pack has done.” 

“Who is this Muffin? A former paramour?” 

“Muffin’s the dog that found me when I was, y’know, disemboweled that time.” 

“I see.” 

“I started on her adoption paperwork in order to save her but I just didn’t have enough time. I knew I should have fostered more dogs during my university years.” 

“Sure.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. As soon as the sun goes down, we will go rescue this Muffin from the clutches of the bureaucracy that have claimed her.” 

“Thanks Viago. You’re the best.” 

# 

Six Weeks Later: 

“Is everyone locked up tight?” Anton barked at his pack as fur sprouted around his eyes. 

“I think I lost my key again,” someone whined behind him as Stu’s jeans ripped in front of him. 

“It’s transformation night. You know it’s--” Anton’s command was cut off as his muzzle grew in. 

And there, there was a good smell. A human. Tasty human. Perfectly maulable. 

He raised his head up to howl when he heard a sharp bark. 

Muffin was baring her teeth, and Anton growled in displeasure. 

“No,” Muffin barked at the pack. “You are Good Bois. You are not allowed to go maul humans.” 

The pack whined, softly. But they were feeling so bitey. 

“Sit,” Muffin commanded, and they all set their butts on the ground. “Stay!” 

It wasn’t worth their alpha’s displeasure, they decided, as they scootched their butts across the soft grass in order to pile on top of each other to wait out the full moon.


End file.
